Amor em Música
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Draco e Gina sempre adoraram implicar um com outro, mas o que o destino lhes reservava era uma historia que só as canções contariam.
1. Dois mundos - Ed Motta

**Tenha fé em tudo que acredita**  
><strong>Dois mundos distintos são<strong>  
><strong>Deixa o seu destino agir<strong>  
><strong>Guiar seu coração<strong>

- Idiota - Fala a ruiva  
>- Metida - Fala o loiro<br>- Cretino  
>- Criança<br>- Malfoy  
>- Weasley<br>- Voces dois - Fala Mione - Podem parar de brigar. Precisamos fingir que somos um grupo de turistas que vieram passar o dia dos namorados em Paris  
>- Olha ruiva, eu tambem não estou feliz por ter de fazer essa missão com voce - Fala Draco Malfoy irritado.<br>- Ha 4 comensais por aqui - Fala Harry - Vamos Mione - Harry chama Mione para perto de si. Os dois entrelaçam suas mãos e vão em direção a Torre Eifel  
>- Pra eles é facil - Fala Gina brava em ter que<br>- Por que diz isso ruiva? - Pergunta Draco sem entender  
>- Esquece - Fala Gina ao perceber que havia falado demais.<br>- Agora eu quero saber - Fala Draco a segurando e com o rosto bem proximo ao dela  
>- Eles estão casados - Fala Gina o encarando<br>- Como? - Pergunta Draco perdido  
>- Casaram mes passado no mundo trouxa em segredo - Responde Gina - Por isso bico fechado<br>- Não conto - Fala Draco - Mas eu nem sabia que eles estavam namorando. Por que casar em segredo?  
>- Ninguem sabia que eles estavam namorando alem do Rony e dos pais da Mione por conta daquela fofoqueira da Skeeter - Responde Gina - Apenas os amigos mais intimos e os familiares foram convidados para o casamento deles. Eu fiquei muito surpresa, mas feliz<br>- Eles contaram a historia? - Pergunta Draco enquanto ele e a ruiva caminhavam em direção ao topo da Torre Eifel atras dos morenos  
>- Foi numa missão parecida com essa, aqui mesmo em Paris - Fala Gina - Harry se declarou pra Mione no alto desta torre a um ano atras.<br>- Historia interessante - Fala Draco - Por isso que foram escolhidos para vir conosco?  
>- Sim - Responde Gina - Os dois ja conhecem muito bem a area<br>- E como nós acabamos aqui? - Pergunta Malfoy  
>- Eu conheço Paris muito bem, pois ja morei aqui - Fala Gina - E voce, com toda essa pose passa facilmente por um turista.<p>

**O paraíso sem igual**  
><strong>Num mundo cheio de amor<strong>  
><strong>Viver assim traz tanta paz<strong>  
><strong>As pegadas sobre areia fina<strong>

Estavam no topo da Torre Eifel. Uma noite muito bonita se apresentava para eles, o ceu estrelado e a Lua cheia. Harry e Mione estavam se beijando calmamente. Draco e Gina andavam de mãos dadas. Ambos com a cara amarrada. Se dirigiam até Harry e Mione. De repente, Draco joga Gina no chão, caindo por cima dela.

**Dois mundos distintos são**  
><strong>Deixa o seu destino agir<strong>  
><strong>Guiar seu coração<strong>

Um raio verde havia sido lançado por um comensal. E teria acertado Gina em cheio se Draco não a tivesse protegido. Um tumulto se instaurou na torre. Varios feitiços foram lançados, até que Harry e Mione conseguiram prender os quatro comensais que faltavam. Todos os outros ja haviam sido capturados após a queda de Voldemort ha dois anos atras, no setimo ano de Harry e Mione. Draco continuava sobre Gina que tambem o olhava abismada.

- UHUM - Fala Harry para chamar a atenção deles  
>- Vamos? - Pergunta Mione, abraçada a Harry<br>- Vamos - Fala o moreno

Os quatro aurores então descem da torre.

- Missão terminada. - Fala Harry  
>- Amanhã bem cedo sai o voo de voces de volta a Londres - Informa Mione<br>- E voces? - Pergunta Gina  
>- Ficaremos aqui por mais duas semanas - Informa Harry - Vamos curtir nossa Lua-de-Mel<br>- Então Quim sabe de voces? - Pergunta Gina  
>- Não - Responde Mione - Ele nos deu ferias. Ja faz dois anos que estamos em missão.<br>- Agora chega de papo que eu quero passear com minha esposa - Fala Harry - Voces, podem ir.  
>- Tchau - Fala Mione e os dois morenos saem<br>- Acho que sobramos - Fala Gina  
>- Vamos pro hotel? - Pergunta Draco<p>

**Vou sobre as árvores viver**  
><strong>A família ver crescer<strong>  
><strong>Viver assim traz tanta paz<strong>  
><strong>Ter coragem, recomeçar<strong>

- Quero jantar - Fala Gina  
>- Onde? - Pergunta Draco<br>- Quem disse que voce vai junto? - Pergunta Gina  
>- Eu disse - Fala Draco - Se não fosse por mim voce estaria morta. E depois, quem vai pagar a conta?<br>- Idiota - Fala Gina saindo.

**Com toda sua força**  
><strong>Reconstruir um novo lar<strong>  
><strong>Na vida que segue<strong>  
><strong>Perigos vai encontrar<strong>

- Espere por mim - Fala Draco indo atras da ruiva.

Os dois então jantam em um pequeno Bistro de Paris. Draco insiste em pagar a conta. Gina sai de cara amarrada.  
>Os dois então se dirigem para o hotel.<p>

- Eu vou matar a Mione - Fala Gina  
>- Por que? - Pergunta Draco sem entender<br>- Harry e Mione não estão mais hospedados aqui - Fala Gina - Eles mudaram de hotel e só nos deixaram o quarto que eu e ela dividimos noite passada.  
>- E qual o problema? - Pergunta Draco pensando em seu quarto e de Harry, que possuia duas camas de solteiro.<br>- Nosso quarto tem apenas uma cama de casal - Fala Gina furiosa - E o hotel esta lotado, assim como todos os outros de Paris  
>- O que? - Fala Draco<p>

**Palavras não curam a dor**  
><strong>De um coração que se partiu<strong>  
><strong>Mas não é o fim<strong>  
><strong>Só basta crer<strong>

Os dois então entraram no elevador.

- Vamos ter que dividir seu estupido  
>- Como voce consegue ser tão pentelha?<br>- E voce é um engomadinho metido  
>- Sua pirralha<br>- Seu grosso  
>- Baixinha<br>- Loiro aguado  
>- Ruiva futil<br>- Loiro azedo  
>- Sardenta<p>

O elevador parou no andar deles. Draco abriu a porta e eles continuaram brigando do lado de dentro.

**Alguém agora está chamando**  
><strong>Dois mundos distintos são<strong>  
><strong>Deixa o seu destino agir<strong>  
><strong>Guiar seu coração<strong>

Os dois então dividiram a cama, pois nenhum deles queria dormir no chão. Mal sabiam as surpresas que o futuro lhes reservavam.

**Esta união será mais forte**  
><strong>Dois mundos distintos são<strong>  
><strong>Deixa o seu destino agir<strong>  
><strong>Guiar seu coração<strong>


	2. A sua maneira - Capital Inicial

**Ela dormiu no calor**  
><strong>Dos meus braços<strong>  
><strong>Huuum!<strong>  
><strong>E eu acordei sem saber<strong>  
><strong>Se era um sonho<strong>  
><strong>Algum tempo atrás<strong>  
><strong>Pensei em te dizer<strong>  
><strong>Que eu nunca cai<strong>  
><strong>Nas suas armadilhas de amor...<strong>

Draco despertou se sentindo relaxado. Tudo que lembrava era que ele e Gina havia brigado pra um porre de Whisky de fogo e mais nada. Ao olhar para o lado ele a viu dormindo em seus braços. Pensando mais um pouco,flashs vieram a sua mente. Um beijo. Uma mordida. Um amasso. Uma camisa jogada. E muito mais.  
>Gina acordou tão relaxada quanto Draco. Foi então que se deu conta de que estava dormindo em algo muito macio. Abriu os olhos e viu dois olhos cinzas a observando. Rapidamente se afastou. Foi então que seu conta que nada cobria seu corpo alem de lençois amarrotados.<p>

**Naquele amor**  
><strong>À sua maneira<strong>  
><strong>Perdendo o meu tempo<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira...<strong>

- O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Gina  
>- Acho que o obvio - Fala Draco - Mas se quiser eu posso te explicar<br>- Acho que eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu - Fala Gina - Isso não devia ter acontecido  
>- Mas aconteceu - Fala Draco vidrado na ruiva<br>- Vamos fingir que não aconteceu - Fala Gina se enrolando no lençol  
>- Não quero - Fala Draco<br>- Mas eu quero - Diz Gina batendo a porta do banheiro.

**Não mandarei**  
><strong>Cinzas de rosas<strong>  
><strong>Nem penso em contar<strong>  
><strong>Os nossos segredos<strong>

Uma hora depois, Draco batia na porta. Gina não respondia.

- Prometo não contar a ninguem o que aconteceu aqui Gina - Fala Draco - Mas por favor, abre essa porta e vamos conversar

O silencio era a unica coisa que ainda restava ao ambiente. O voo sairia dentro de tres horas. Esse era todo o tempo que o loiro tinha pra convence-la que o que acontecera naquela noite foi certo, mais do que certo. Foi o inevitavel.

**Naquele amor**  
><strong>À sua maneira<strong>  
><strong>Perdendo o meu tempo<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira...<strong>

O loiro deixou o corpo escorregar pela porta. Flashs passavam por sua mente. Finalmente conseguira ter a ruiva em seus braços. Finalmente parara de brigar consigo mesmo e assumira o amor que ha muito ja vinha sentindo. E agora, quando esse sentimento se manifestara e parecia reciproco, ela simplesmente bate a porta em sua cara dizendo que nada aconteceu.

**Ela dormiu no calor**  
><strong>Dos meus braços<strong>  
><strong>E eu acordei sem saber<strong>  
><strong>Se era um sonho<strong>  
><strong>Algum tempo atrás<strong>  
><strong>Pensei em te dizer<strong>  
><strong>Que eu nunca cai<strong>  
><strong>Nas suas armadilhas de amor...<strong>

Não podiam voltar a Londres sem ter esclarecido aquilo. Se isso acontecesse, ele sabia que o engomadinho do Dr. Filipe iria conquista-la. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele a amava. Ele a salvou, pois viver sem ela não seria vida. Ele sempre a protegeu. Ele pediu para que ela fosse sua parceira. Ele que moveu mundos e fundos para estarem juntos nessa missão. Sera que ela não podia entender que ele a amava?

**Naquele amor**  
><strong>À sua maneira<strong>  
><strong>Perdendo o meu tempo<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira...(2x)<strong>

**A noite inteira!**  
><strong>A noite inteira!<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira!<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira!<strong>  
><strong>A noite inteira!...<strong>


	3. Natasha - Capital Inicial

_**Tem 17 anos e fugiu de casa**_  
><em><strong>Às sete horas na manhã no dia errado<strong>_  
><em><strong>Levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deixou pra trás os pais e o namorado<strong>_

Gina se trancou no banheiro desesperada. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. O destino lhe aprontara uma surpresa bem na vespera de seu aniversario. Se sentia perdida. Como poderia ter dormido com Draco Malfoy? Como? Era isso que o conflito em sua cabeça lhe perguntava. Não queria pensar. Precisava de alguem com quem desabafar. Precisava de ar. Seu voo sairia somente as 10h da manhã. Ainda faltavam 3h.

_**Um passo sem pensar**_  
><em><strong>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>_

Foi então que resolveu aparatar no alto da Torre Eifel. Não pensou na quantidade de trouxas que poderiam ve-la surgir do nada. Mas não adiantou, sua cabeça continuava um turbilhão. Pensou em procurar Mione, mas ela estava em Lua-de-Mel. E depois, como contaria a amiga que sua primeira vez havia sido com Draco Malfoy.

_**Pelo caminho, garrafas e cigarros**_  
><em><strong>Sem amanhã, por diversão, roubava carros<strong>_  
><em><strong>Era Ana Paula, agora é Natasha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Usa salto quinze e saia de borracha<strong>_

Resolveu que iria a um barzinho. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma bebida bem forte. O garçom olhou para sua cara e perguntou sua idade. 17 anos no mundo trouxa significa apenas falta de autonomia. O garçom não lhe deu bebida. Ela saiu de la sem rumo.

_**Um passo sem pensar**_  
><em><strong>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>_

Se perdeu pelas ruas de Paris. Como aquela cidade, que um dia ja fora a mais bela em sua concepção, agora se tornara tão triste e angustiante. Queria fugir de si mesma. Andando pela ruas, avistou Mione. Pensou em se aproximar, mas viu que Harry chegou por tras da mulher e a abraçou. Mione se virou e o beijou. Vendo aquilo Gina saiu correndo.

_**O mundo vai acabar**_  
><em><strong>E ela só quer dançar<strong>_  
><em><strong>O mundo vai acabar<strong>_  
><em><strong>E ela só quer dançar, dançar, dançar<strong>_

Entrou na primeira porta aberta que encontrou. Era um antigo teatro parisiense. Uma bela musica tocava. Por um tempo só ouviu. Então um menininho apareceu ao seu lado. Ele se apresentou como um pequeno bailarino. Não esperava resposta de Gina, apenas queria ser ouvido, por isso contou de como a musica o encantava. Ele a chamou para o palco. Apresentou-a a seu pai, este continuou tocando o piano. Ela começou a dançar a melodia conduzida pelo jovem garotinho.

_**Pneus de carros cantam**_  
><em><strong>Thuru, Thuru, Thuru, Thuru...<strong>_

Passou a boa parte de sua manhã naquele teatro. Não prestou atenção nas horas nem em mais nada. Só queria esquecer. Só queria se esquecer.

_**Tem sete vidas mas ninguém sabe de nada**_  
><em><strong>Carteira falsa com a idade adulterada<strong>_  
><em><strong>O vento sopra enquanto ela morde<strong>_  
><em><strong>Desaparece antes que alguém acorde<strong>_

Quando a musica parou, o pai do garotinho lhe perguntou de onde vinha. Mentiras foram sua saida. Se disse uma estudante universitaria de matematica. Vinte anos, inglesa e no momento queria relaxar. Estava ali apenas a passeio. Disse que ja estava em Paris ha meses e nunca havia andado pela cidade. Quando ouviu o relogio badalar onze horas, os dois homens se viraram para o grande relogio cuco da sala. Gina desapareceu. Os dois, pai e filho, ficaram olhando o lugar onde a mulher de cabelos vermelhos estava a um segundo atras.

_**Um passo sem pensar**_  
><em><strong>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>_

Aparatara perto do rio Sena. Aquela altura seu avião ja havia partido. Draco Malfoy tambem. Estava só agora. Resolveu que iria junto a Harry e Mione, mas só os procuraria no dia de sua ida. Foi então que pensou em seus pais. Ficariam preocupados. Mas quem sabe um outro dia, em outro lugar a fizesse bem.

_**Cabelo verde, tatuagem no pescoço**_  
><em><strong>Um rosto novo, um corpo feito pro pecado<strong>_  
><em><strong>A vida é bela, o paraíso é um comprimido<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qualquer balaco ilegal ou proibido<strong>_

Por varias vezes teve a impressão de que alguem a procurava. Varias vezes viu que alguem a olhava fixo. Sempre saia rapido e aparatava. Precisava de mais poção polissuco, a que tinha ja estava no fim. Precisava urgentemente de um lugar pra ficar. Ja fazia uma semana que vagava sem destino pelas ruas de Paris. Almoçava e jantava em botecos cuja as economias a permitiam. Afinal, quem manda não passar no gringotes antes de sair em missão.

_**Um passo sem pensar**_  
><em><strong>Um outro dia, um outro lugar<strong>_

Foi dar uma olhada no rio Sena. E então viu um barco passar. Dentro dele, viu um casal enamorado. Viu Harry e Mione felizes. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Não soube por que. Talvez a solidão ja estivesse lhe desgastando. Talvez estivesse carente. Novamente ela aparatara antes que alguem lhe visse.

_**O mundo vai acabar**_  
><em><strong>E ela só quer dançar<strong>_  
><em><strong>O mundo vai acabar<strong>_  
><em><strong>E ela só quer dançar, dançar, dançar<strong>_  
><em><strong>(2x)<strong>_

Esqueceu tanto da vida nos dias que se seguiram que ela esqueceu de procurar os morenos novamente. Perdera a chance de voltar com eles. Estava sozinha nas ruas de Paris. Sera que ninguem sentia sua falta?

_**Pneus de carros cantam**_  
><em><strong>Thuru, Thuru, Thuru, Thuru... <strong>_


	4. Vivendo e aprendendo - Capital Inicial

**_Outra história com um outro rosto_**

**_Um outro beijo com o mesmo gosto_**

**_Era cedo e não podia dar certo_**

**_Lá vem um outro dia frio e encoberto_**

Os dias frios em Londres refletiam bem seu estado de humor. Desde que voltara de Paris estava assim, triste. Sua mãe varias vezes lhe questionara sobre o que lhe afligia, mas nada falara. Draco estava mudado. Um homem apaixonado e com o coração partido. Por que Gina não podia ter lhe dado a chance de ao menos conversarem?

**_Agora veja o meu estado_**

**_Olhando o futuro e prevendo o passado_**

**_Como alguém que não sabe o que quer_**

**_Mentindo pra todos enquanto puder_**

Buscou por ela por Paris inteira, mas nada. Parece que ela havia evaporado sem deixar rastros. Esperou que ela voltassse com Harry e Mione, mas ao ver os dois desembarcarem suas esperanças murcharam. Conversou brevemente com eles, mas como esperava eles não haviam visto Gina nessas duas semanas. Mione chegou a perguntar diversas vezes nessas duas semanas o que havia acontecido de tão grave com eles para que Gina sumisse assim. Até que acabou confessando que durmiu com ela. Para seu espanto, Mione lhe disse que ela era virgem, por isso ficara tão abalada.

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se foi um erro, eu quero errar sempre assim_**

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se teve um começo, que tenha fim_**

Sera que a Gina não podia entender que ele a ama? Sera que é muito difícil querer tirar uma satisfação. Como ele ia saber que era a primeira vez dela? Pelo que se lembrava ela não havia oferecido nenhuma resistência Pelo contrario, estava muito certa daquilo. E ele, apaixonado, claro que se entregou a aquela ruiva que o seduziu. Mas essa historia não tinha um final, pelo menos não um feliz. Ela sumiu.

**_O tempo virou e me deu as costas_**

**_Outra pergunta com a mesma resposta_**

**_Os dias são sempre iguais_**

**_O mesmo filme em todos canais_**

Ja estava cansado de ficar procurando aquela maluca por todos os lugares de Londres. Pediu a Quin uma equipe de busca, pois o passaporte de Gina estava para vencer. E uma nova missão estava os aguardando.

**_Eu quero voar mas tenho medo de altura_**

**_O céu azul me dá tontura_**

**_Eu caio mas não chego ao chão_**

**_Estou certo, mas perdi a razão_**

Pegou o primeiro voo que conseguiu para Paris. Procuro por ela em toda parte. Se viu revivendo o passado quando voltou aquela cidade. Mas não a encontrou.

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se foi um erro, eu quero errar sempre assim_**

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se teve um começo, que tenha fim_**

**_Vivendo e aprendendo a perder_**

**_Vivendo e aprendendo a esquecer (BIS)_**

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se foi um erro, eu quero errar sempre assim_**

**_Gritar!_**

**_Se teve um começo, que tenha fim (3x)_**


	5. Um minuto para o fim do mundo - CPM 22

_**Me sinto só...**_

_**Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim**_

_**Procurando um caminho pra seguir,**_

_**Uma direção - respostas**_

_**Um minuto para o fim do mundo,**_

_**Toda sua vida em 60 segundos**_

_**Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver**_

Draco, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em um café frances. Ja fazia uma semana que estavam na França. Não havia sequer um sinal de que a ruiva havia passado por ali.

- Se acalma Draco - Fala Mione - Nós vamos encontra-la

- Será que voces não entendem? - Pergunta acusador

- Entender o que? Que voce esta apaixonado pela Gina - Fala Harry

- Como sabe Potter? - Pergunta Draco os observando

- Só assim para voce estar tão preocupado com ela - Fala Mione

- A culpa foi minha - Fala Draco - Eu não devia te-la deixado beber Whisky de fogo.

- Voce fez o que Malfoy? - Pergunta Harry

- Ela bebeu dois copos de Whisky de fogo e ai me agarrou. Depois disso, eu não resisti, ela me mandou relaxar e aproveitar e eu cedi. Nunca teria me deixado levar se soubesse que era a primeira vez dela - Desabafa Draco.

- O por quê dela ter te agarrado é a pergunta - Fala Mione

- Estavamos bebendo e brigando - Conta Draco - Então fomos nos aproximando, eu fiquei com o rosto muito perto do dela e rocei meus labios nos dela. Ela beijou meu pescoço e eu a puxei pela cintura colando nossos corpos. Depois, acho que não preciso explicar ja que voces acabaram de voltar de lua-de-mel - Fala Draco deixando os morenos corados com o comentario - Quando acordei na manhâ seguinte fiquei vendo-a dormir. Ela estava linda, relaxada e em meus braços. Estava nas nuvens. Mas ai ela acordou. Gritou comigo disse que era pra mim esquecer que isso tinha acontecido e se trancou no banheiro. Deve ter aparatado de la mesmo. Procurei ela por toda parte de Paris, mas como meu passaporte vencia naquele dia não podia perder o voo. E agora estamos aqui.

- Não queria te desanimar meu amigo, mas vai ser dificil. - Começa Mione - Mas a Gina é uma das pessoas com o genio mais dificil que conheço

- Mas temos de acha-la, sem ela meu mundo não existe. - Fala Draco - Deve ter algum caminho para começarmos a procura-la, alguma direção.

- Vamos busca-la pelos lugares mais conhecidos. - Fala Harry - Mas antes, vamos traçar um plano baseado no mapa de Paris e as areas bruxas.

- Acho melhor busca-la em areas trouxas - Fala Mione

- Por que? - Pergunta Draco

- Voce não se mistura com trouxas na cabeça dela, então para que não a encontremos seria o melhor esconderijo - Explica Mione

- Então vamos logo - Fala Draco e eles deixam o café.

_**O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser...**_

_**Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você**_

_**De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora**_

_**Por favor entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque...**_

O tempo não estava ajudando em nada Draco. Quanto mais andava, menos encontrava. Ja havia revirado mais da metade de Paris e nada de encontra-la. O tempo deles na cidade tambem era curto. Em duas semanas precisavam retornar a Londres pois uma nova missão para Draco começaria e outra para Harry e Mione.

Draco tentava não mostrar a dor que sentia, mas toda vez que olha para Harry e Mione, em momentos que os morenos se distraiam da presença dele, via o casal feliz, brincando e trocando diversos selinhos. Numa noite, eles foram jantar e o convidaram. Draco recusou e foi ao restaurante no alto da Torre Eifel. Quando estava sentado em uma mesa, viu Harry e Mione jantando. Não pode deixar de observar-los, eles pareciam tão certos juntos.

_**Quando estou com você**_

_**Sinto meu mundo acabar,**_

_**perco meu chão sob os meus pés**_

_**Me falta o ar pra respirar**_

_**E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,**_

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo**_

Foi então que se imaginou estar com Gina um dia. Casados e felizes. Imaginou-se no altar esperando por ela. Imaginou-se tendo filhos com ela. Imaginou-se chegando em casa com ela e um jantar delicioso os aguardando. Pensou nas missões que realizariam juntos, como os morenos. Pensou que poderiam ter o mesmo relacionamento dos morenos. Secreto, apenas eles e mais ninguem. Se viu até fungindo com ela para casarem, como Romeu e Julieta, eles eram Malfoy e Weasley, familias inimigas por gerações. Mas que se apaixonaram. Só havia um problema, ela não o amava.

_**Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,**_

_**Tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim**_

_**De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração**_

_**Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque**_

Se perdeu nesses pensamentos. Reviveu toda sua noite com a ruiva. Como fora bom te-la em seus braços. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta de que o garçom o chamava para anotar seu pedido. Quando retornou de seus devaneios, viu que havia perdido a fome. Pagou o que havia consumido e saiu do local, deixando uma gorda gorjeta ao garçom. Ficou olhando Paris por um tempo. Até que um casal de morenos se aproximou e despertou o loiro de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos encontra-la - Fala Mione

- Eu espero que sim - Fala Draco

- Vem, vamos para o hotel - Fala Harry - Precisamos descansar para começarmos cedo amanhã.

E assim eles seguiram rumo ao merecido descanço depois de tantas buscas. 

_**Quando estou com você**_  
><em><strong>Sinto meu mundo acabar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Perco meu chão sobre os meus pés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me falta o ar pra respirar<strong>_  
><em><strong>E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo(Bis)<strong>_

Quando Draco se deitou, não ouviu nem sentiu mais nada. Apenas dormiu e sonhou com a ruiva.

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo**_

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim...(2x)**_

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo!**_

As duas semanas se passaram e eles tiveram que retornar a Londres. Seus coração estava dolorido.


	6. Nossa música - CPM 22

_**Lembro que disse:**_  
><em><strong>É hora de seguirmos sozinhos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Com nossos sonhos despedaçados<strong>_

Dois meses ja haviam se passado desde que retornara de Paris com Harry e Mione. Não consegui esquecer das palavras da ruiva na uma vez que ha viu: "Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu". Doia demais lembrar disso. Seu coração ainda sangrava.

_**Às vezes a vida**_  
><em><strong>parece uma guerra eu sei<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sem qualquer sentido<strong>_

Por que ela não podia aceitar que Draco a amava? Por que ela não podia te-lo estapeado? Por que ela tinha que ir embora e deixa-lo daquele jeito. Sem rumo. Numa guerra consigo mesmo. Vivendo sem sentido. Draco não achava as respostas para essas perguntas.

_**O amor e suas cicatrizes**_  
><em><strong>A vida e suas barreiras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fé e desilusão<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas se você estiver escutando nossa música essa noite<strong>_  
><em><strong>eu já estarei feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas se você estiver escutando nossa música essa noite<strong>_  
><em><strong>eu já estarei...<strong>_

Será que ele teria de enfrentar uma guerra para te-la de volta a sua vida, nem que fosse de longe. Porque ele sabia que as rachaduras em seu coração dificilmente cicatrizariam. Estava desiludido com tudo. Sua fé não o movia mais. Tudo que ele esperava era que ela ainda pensasse nele. Nem que fosse com odio, pois isso ele poderia suportar. Mas indiferença e esquecimento.

_**Me lembro tão bem**_  
><em><strong>Quando me disse..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me lembro tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando me disse...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me lembro tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando me disse...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lembro que disse:<strong>_

Tudo que Draco queria era esquecer aquelas palavras. Era esquecer aquele amor. Esquecer que um dia disse eu te amo para aquela ruiva que o fazia sofrer mais que qualquer outro que ja havia pisado na face da terra.

_**É hora de seguirmos sozinhos,**_  
><em><strong>pois o seu tempo acabou,<strong>_  
><em><strong>se ouvir essa música essa noite.<strong>_

Mas não, aquela ruiva deveria ter jogado algum feitiço nele, pois o sofrimento que estava passando era demais para ser proporcionado somente por seu coração. Como podia um homem chegar tão fundo quanto ele havia chegado. Harry e Mione tentavam encontrar Gina em cada tempo livre que tinham. Sua mãe ja não sabia mais o que fazer para animar o filho. Draco ja não sabia mais de onde tirar forças para viver.

_**Às vezes a vida**_  
><em><strong>Parece uma fila eu sei<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra lugar nenhum<strong>_

Nenhum lugar era mais acolhedor. Nenhum lugar o levava aonde queria estar. Nenhum minuto, nenhuma direção, nada o fazia mudar o pensamento. Sua esperança estava sumindo. Ele precisava encontra-la. Afinal, não era só o amor que o torturava, mas a culpa de tudo que aconteceu ser dele o matava. Ver nos olhos dos pais dela, no dia que lhes contou foi o que o fez afundar ainda mais em sua dor. Viu decepção e raiva, viu acusação.

_**O amor e suas cicatrizes**_  
><em><strong>A vida e suas barreiras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fé e desilusão<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas se você estiver escutando<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nossa música<strong>_  
><em><strong>Essa noite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu já estarei feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas se você estiver escutando<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nossa música<strong>_  
><em><strong>Essa noite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu já estarei..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu já estarei (eu já estarei, eu já estarei)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu já estarei (eu já estarei ) feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu já estarei (eu já estarei) feliz<strong>_

Foi julgado. Foi condenado. E agora estava sendo executado aos poucos. Era assim que Draco se sentia a cada nascer do sol.


	7. Dias atrás - CPM 22

_**Nunca mais espero te encontrar**_  
><em><strong>Por tudo, que você me fez passar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tantos dias sem entender<strong>_  
><em><strong>Esperando por você, que não vai voltar<strong>_

Mais um mês havia se passado. Draco, após chegar ao fundo do poço, decidiu que estava na hora de se reerguer. Fechou-se para os sentimentos. Tornara-se frio como seu pai queria. Cansou de esperar por alguem que não voltaria. Cansou de porcurar por alguem que não o ama. Cansou de procurar pela garota covarde, pois não foi ela quem levou seu coração. Aquela que ele amou de verdade tinha coragem para enfrenta-lo.

_**Dias atrás pensava em você**_  
><em><strong>Não era assim, mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Olho pra trás<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas penso e sigo em frente<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra nunca mais viver assim<strong>_

Seguir em frente foi a unica coisa que lhe restou. Não podia decepcionar sua mãe. Não podia continuar vivendo como estava enquanto a ruiva podia estar se divertindo as suas custas. Estava determinado a só voltar a sentir quando a esquecesse. Era assim que seguia em frente.

_**Tanto faz o que vai rolar (o que vai rolar)**_  
><em><strong>Mas nunca espero voltar lá<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sempre tento me esconder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Para deixar de te ver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Acho que é melhor<strong>_

Harry e Mione eram as unicas pessoas que ainda sabiam onde o loiro estava morando. Escondido do mundo. Vivendo entre os trouxas, no mesmo que predio que os morenos. Ninguem importante do mundo bruxo o encontraria lá. Esconder-se do mundo as vezes é o melhor para consertarmos o que quebramos. E tudo que Draco podia ver era um Harry bancando o pai coruja, pois Mione havia descoberto recentemente que estava gravida de pouco mais de dois meses. Os tres passavam muito tempo juntos, com Draco sempre vigiando da morena quando Harry estava em missão e Mione não podia ir. Esse era seu modo de ter uma familia, cuidar dos amigos, pois a sua jamais seria construida.

_**Dias atrás pensava em você**_  
><em><strong>Não é assim mais<strong>_  
><em><strong>Olho pra trás<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas penso e sigo em frente<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra nunca mais viver assim<strong>_

Narcisa havia se casado de novo. Estava morando na Belgica. Ela havia desistido do filho. Não sabia mais o que fazer, então deixou que ele seguisse sua propria vida. De vez em quando aparecia para ve-lo. Ficou feliz de saber que ele em breve se tornaria o padrinho do filho dos Potters. A familia Weasley virara as costas para os tres. Todos culpavam Draco. Harry e Mione o defenderam e perderam os amigos de anos, mas nem por isso abandonaram o rapaz. Para Narcisa, essa era a ultima chance de Draco ter algum laço.

_**Dias atrás pensava em você**_  
><em><strong>Não era assim, mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Olho pra trás<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas penso e sigo em frente<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra nunca mais viver assim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Viver assim, viver assim, viver assim, viver assim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra nunca mais viver assim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Viver assim, viver assim, viver assim, viver assim.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pra nunca mais viver assim!<strong>_

Numa bela tarde, Harry e Mione estavam em seu apartamento quando Draco entrou. O loiro simplesmente sentou-se no sofa e ficou olhando para os dois. E então chorou que ha tempos tinha vontade mas guardou pra si.


	8. Separação - Capital Inicial

_**Sempre que passo por aqui**_  
><em>Penso: será que ainda <em>  
><em>Posso entrar e ver <em>  
><em>Como está tudo com você<em>

Sempre que ia até Paris passava em frente aquele hotel. Um medo se abatia sobre si. Ja fazia tres meses que havia fugido daquele quarto. Que havia fugido daquele homem. Que, hoje sabia, havia fugido do pai de seu filho. E que havia fugido de seu coração.

_**Estou quase me esquecendo**_  
><em>Mas ainda me lembro muito bem <em>  
><em>Estou quase tão distante <em>  
><em>Mas ainda volto num instante<em>

As sensações que ele provocara em si haviam sido fortes demais para esquecer. Ja esquecera como era brigar com ele. Mas não conseguia esquecer o gosto daqueles labios. Estavam distantes. Ela não sabia se ainda poderia pertencer a vida dele. Sera que ainda havia uma porta aberta para ela em sua vida.

_**Desde que deixei você **_  
><em><strong>Mas quem será que deixou quem <strong>_  
><em><strong>À solidão me lembra muito bem <strong>_  
><em><strong>Não existe mais ninguém<strong>_

Ela o largou num quarto de hotel. Ele a deixou em Paris. Ela fugiu dos amigos, da familia, dele e principalmente de si mesma. Não pode negar para o pequeno garotinho do teatro que havia alguem em seu coração. Não pode continuar com suas loucuras de sumir sempre que a verdade chegava perto de si quando descobriu que estava gravida. Tres meses. Em breve seu filho nasceria no meio do furacão que é sua vida.

_**Quando eu passo eu paro**_  
><em>Penso no que pode acontecer <em>  
><em>Se eu entrar e ver <em>  
><em>Que você ainda está aqui<em>

Ela o viu em Paris com Harry e Mione. Imaginou que fosse uma missão. Ela os viu ir embora. Ela desejou voltar. Mas não voltou. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ela precisava voltar. Aquela frase teria de ser esquecida "Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu", pois em seu ventre havia a maior prova de que um amor fora consumado numa noite de fevereiro em Paris.

_**Estou quase te dizendo**_  
><em>Mas ainda calo, me detenho <em>  
><em>Estou quase me jogando de joelhos <em>  
><em>Aos seus pés, me jogando sobre você<em>

Ela decidiu que precisava voltar. Precisava contar a ele sobre a criança que levava no ventre. Precisava te-lo de volta, nem que para isso tivesse que implorar. Negar o que sentia se tornou impossivel quando descobriu que estava carregando o herdeiro dele.

_**Agora que peguei você**_  
><em>Mas quem será que pegou quem <em>  
><em>Seu sorriso me lembra muito bem <em>  
><em>Já sorri assim também<em>

Decidida a ter o loiro de volta, ela embarcou em direção a Londres.


	9. Quando o Sol Se For - Detonautas

_**Penso no que faço**_  
><em><strong>No que fiz e no que vou fazer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoje o seu retrato só me mostra<strong>_  
><em><strong>O que eu quero esquecer...<strong>_

Draco estava em sua casa. Sua mãe estava com ele. Em sua estante se encontravam diversas fotos bruxas. Uma delas, tombada na estante, era a foto em que Harry e Mione estavam abraçados e ele abraçava Gina por tras durante a missão que fizeram em Paris. Apesar de aquela foto ter sido encenação, naquele momento, eles pareciam um casal feliz. Sua mãe tentava convence-lo a deixar Londres e ir morar com ela. Recomeçar. Mas não tinha jeito, Londres era o lugar dele. Harry e Mione tinham perdido a amizade dos Weasley´s por culpa. E agora, seria o padrinho do filho deles. Não podia deixar seu passado para tras. Ele tinha seu emprego e futuro naquela cidade. A unica coisa que precisava era esquecer aquela ruiva que lhe deixou em um quarto de Paris.

_**Quando o sol se for**_  
><em><strong>Meu amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vou onde você for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando o sol se for<strong>_  
><em><strong>A luz indicará você pra mim...<strong>_

E por mais que jurasse que estava tentando esquece-la, Draco não conseguia perder as esperanças de ve-la de novo. Nem que fosse uma ultima vez. Um ultimo olhar, mesmo que de odio. Só queria saber se ela estava bem. Só precisava saber que ela estava feliz.

_**Passo o tempo todo**_  
><em><strong>Tudo passa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Passa a solução<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sempre saio a noite<strong>_  
><em><strong>A noite sempre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deixa a sensação...<strong>_

O tempo estava passando para ele. Por mais que aceitasse varios convites de Harry e Mione, que ainda escondiam o casamento deles, para sair ainda sim não conseguia se deixar levar. Ficava sempre aquela sensação de que algo estava fora do lugar. Foi numa noite dessas, em que os tres se encontravam em um barzinho trouxa conversando.

- Até quando pretendem esconder que estão casados? - Pergunta Draco aos morenos.  
>- Não por muito mais tempo - Fala Mione - Afinal, minha barriga ja esta começando a aparecer.<br>- Por enquanto blusas largas disfarçam ela Mione - Fala Harry - E voce esta muito bonita, meu amor  
>- Quero ver se voce vai pensar assim quando parecer que eu engoli uma melancia - Fala Mione rindo com eles<br>- É claro que eu vou te achar linda - Fala Harry - Eu disse que te amaria pra sempre. E depois, a melancia é meu filho.  
>- Mas voces ainda não responderam minha pergunta, quando vão assumir pra todo mundo que estão casados? - Pergunta Draco novamente<br>- No proximo final de semana tem a festa do ministerio. - Fala Harry - E como todos os anos vamos juntos, só que usando nossas alianças no dedo da mão esquerda ao invez de usarmos elas transfiguradas em correntes.  
>- E como ninguem sabe onde moramos, vão entender o porque de nunca darmos um almoço em casa - Fala Mione rindo - Imagine, dois melhores amigos morando em um apart-hotel trouxa com apenas um quarto que tem uma cama de casal. Isso seria no minimo um escandalo no mundo bruxo.<br>- Com certeza seria - Fala Draco - Todos aqueles certinhos engravatados do ministerio com suas regras moralistas, voces seriam demitidos antes de poderem explicar que são casados.  
>- O problema Draco é que moramos juntos desde que terminamos Hogwarts, mas só nos casamos quatro meses atras. - Explica Mione<br>- Ai sim seria um problema. - Concorda Draco  
>- Mas voce ja imaginou a quantidade de flashs que vão nos atingir Mione no momento em que eu roubar um beijo seu - Fala Harry rindo<br>- Posso imaginar, voce viu quem vai cobrir a festa esse ano? - Pergunta Mione - Rita Skeeter  
>- Que beleza - Fala Draco,<p>

E assim eles passam um bom tempo conversando naquele barzinho.

_**Quando o sol se for**_  
><em><strong>Meu amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vou onde você for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando o sol se for<strong>_  
><em><strong>A luz indicará você pra mim...(2x)<strong>_

Não importa onde Draco ia, aquela sensação de que o destino estava bincando com ele o perseguia. Talvez não fosse o destino que o estivesse perseguindo, mas sim a lembrança dela em seus braços. A lembrança do amor.

_**E eu fico a te esperar**_  
><em><strong>Abro os olhos mas não posso ver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não me canso de tentar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu não quero entender...<strong>_

Por mais que tentasse esquece-la parecia impossivel. Quando descobrira seu amor por ela, moveu mundos e fundos dentro de si para esquece-la, não deu. Resolveu tentar conquista-la, só brigaram. E quando resolve ficar indiferente a ela, para tentar novamente esquece-la, dorme com ela e a perde na manhã seguinte. Como isso podia ter acontecido. Era para ele esperar ou o que? Draco ja nem sabia mais se queria entender tudo que estava acontecendo com ele.

_**Penso no que faço**_  
><em><strong>No que fiz e no que vou fazer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoje o seu retrato só me mostra<strong>_  
><em><strong>O que eu quero esquecer...<strong>_

Pensar em tudo que fez, só o levava a uma conclusão: Ela só lhe fez mal.  
>Foi com esses pensamentos que decidiu fazer suas malas. Iria aceitar o convite de sua mãe. Talvez ficar um pouco longe o fizesse bem. Não estava abandonando tudo. Iria com data de volta. E voltaria, quem sabe, com o coração livre.<br>Se dirigiu para o aeroporto com tudo pronto para passar quatro meses longe. Voltaria para o nascimento de seu afilhado.

_**Quando o sol se for**_  
><em><strong>Meu amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vou onde você for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando o sol se for<strong>_  
><em><strong>A luz indicará você pra mim...(3x)<strong>_

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, fez o check-in. Estava observando varios aviões pousarem e decolarem. Faltava duas horas para embarcar. Ficou ali por uma hora inteira. Quando ouviu a primeira chamada para seu voo, ele se virou. Uma ruiva vinha em sua direção o encarando.

_**Fui! Fui! Fui!...**_

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou Draco ressentido.


	10. Você me faz tão bem

_**Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro**_  
><em><strong>Quando eu me solto, seus olhos me veem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando eu te tenho, eu me sinto tão bem<strong>_

- O que voce esta fazendo aqui? - Draco repetiu a pergunta.  
>- Precisava te encontrar - Falou Gina o encarando<br>- Para? - Perguntou o loiro  
>- Precisamos conversar - Ela disse seria<br>- Não temos mais nada a conversar - Fala Draco frio  
>- Temos muito que conversar sobre aquela noite me Paris - Retruca Gina<br>- Voce me mandou fingir que aquela noite nunca aconteceu - Fala Draco frio - E depois foi embora da minha vida. Passei tres meses te procurando e nada. Por nossa culpa, sua familia virou as costas para Harry e Mione. Por sua culpa eu estou indo embora de Londres. Voce sabia que eu te amava. Eu te disse isso aquela noite. Mas voce foi embora sem me dar pelo menos a chance de te mostrar que eu te amo. Voce me culpou por um erro nosso e se foi. Então, agora, enfrente as consequencias dos seus erros.  
>- É por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui. - Fala Gina<br>- Harry e Mione ainda moram no mesmo apart-hotel. - Fala Draco virando as costas - E a Mione esta gravida de um menino. Então pense bem no que ira falar para ela, pois esse garoto é meu afilhado. E eu prometi ao Harry que se alguma acontecesse com ele eu iria garantir a segurança desse garoto e da Mione. Agora se me da licença eu preciso ir.  
>- Não dou licença nenhuma pois preciso muito conversar com voce - Fala Gina brava<br>- Não ha o que conversar - Retruca Draco  
>- Voce não pode virar as costas para mim Draco Malfoy - Reclama Gina<br>- E por que não? - Pergunta Draco sombateiro  
>- Por que eu estou esperando um filho seu - Declara Gina<br>- Voce o que? - Pergunta Draco assustado  
>- Isso mesmo Malfoy, naquela noite eu engravidei - Fala Gina<br>- E por que resolveu me procurar só agora? - Pergunta Draco  
>- Porque só agora consegui aceitar que eu tambem te amo - Se declara Gina<br>- Me desculpe, mas é dificil acreditar em voce - Fala Draco - Ja faz tres meses que voce sumiu. Poderia muito bem ter engravidado de outro

Gina se aproximou de Draco deu um tapa na cara do loiro.

- Nunca mais repita isso - Fala Gina - Porque voce foi o unico homem com quem fui pra cama.  
>- Como posso ter certeza? - Continua Draco frio<br>- Quando essa criança que carrego em meu ventre nascer voce verá - Fala Gina magoada - Mas fique sabendo que lhe deixarei se aproximar.  
>- Se eu sou o pai, terei esse direito - Fala Draco<br>- Não se eu for embora novamente - Fala Gina  
>- Voce quem sabe - Responde Draco frio - Agora com licença que eu preciso ir.<p>

E assim Draco se foi deixando a ruiva no saguão do aeroporto. Ela chorou. Ele embarcou no avião. Naquele momento dois corações estavam sangrando. Gina decidiu ir embora, tinha que enfrentar as consequencias de seus erros. Procuraria primeiro seus pais, depois seus amigos. Devia isso a eles. Tres meses vagando pelo mundo sem um rumo certo. Tres meses tentando apagar de si as marcas daquela noite. E quando finalmente decidira voltar, ele se foi. O destino só podia estar brincando com ela. Teria que contar a seus pais que estava gravida e assumir a criança sozinha. Quando descobriu a gravidez pensou em um aborto, mas ela não era um monstro para acabar com a vida de uma criança indefesa. Não ela, que lutava pelos outros. Que tinha ideais. Não ela que sabia como uma vida valia a pena. Não ela que fez de tudo para proteger quem amava. E assim se apegou a aquele pequeno fruto de um amor a la Romeu e Julieta. Mas o avião dele então decolou. Ela então começou a caminhar em direção a saida.

_**Você me fez sentir de novo**_  
><em><strong>O que eu já não me importava mais<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_

- Gina, espera - Chamou Draco  
>- O que voce ainda quer? - Pergunta Gina confusa<br>- Isso ruiva - Responde Draco a beijando.  
>- Mas eu achei que voce... - Começa Gina<br>- Não consegui ir embora - Completa Draco - Eu te amo demais para ve-la partir uma segunda vez  
>- Eu tambem te amo Draco - Fala Gina e eles se beijam novamente.<br>- Acho que precisamos realmente conversar - Fala Draco  
>- Sim, precisamos - Responde Gina<br>- Vamos pra casa ruiva - Fala Draco  
>- Que casa? - Pergunta Gina<br>- A minha - Responde Draco - La podemos conversar e depois resolvemos todos os outros problemas.  
>- Então vamos que sua filha esta com fome - Fala Gina<br>- É uma menina? - Pergunta Draco  
>- Sim - Responde Gina - Mas o que te fez mudar de ideia?<br>- No fundo, algo me diz que voce esta dizendo a verdade. - Responde Draco simplesmente - Acho que meu coração não aprendeu a ficar longe. E meu destino é aqui. Com voce.

Quando eu te invado de silêncio  
>Você conforta a minha dor com atenção<br>E quando eu durmo no seu colo  
>Você me faz sentir de novo o que eu já não sentia mais<p>

Estavam os dois deitados na cama de Draco. Gina repousava sua cabeça no peito do loiro. Este por sua vez abraçava a ruiva como se quisesse evitar dela fugir novamente.

- Promete que voce ainda vai estar aqui quando eu acordar - Pede Draco sonolento  
>- Prometo - Fala Gina - No que depender de mim não saio mais dos seus braços - Responde o beijando levemente<br>- Que bom - Responde Draco ja adormecendo.

Quando acordou, porem, tomou um grande susto: Estava sozinho na cama. Procurou por ela no quarto, mas nada de encontra-la. Olhou no banheiro e ela tambem não estava. Fois então para a cozinha, onde se deparou com a ruiva preparando o cafe-da-manhâ. Não pode deixar de sorrir feito um bobo. Ela não havia ido embora Gina notou que era observada e se virou. Viu Draco parado a porta sorrindo. Foi ate ele e lhe roubou um beijo.

- Era assim que deveria ter sido aquela vez - Falou Gina  
>- Sim - Respondeu Draco a beijando novamente.<p>

_**Você me faz tão bem**_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_

Não havia como negar o quanto estavam felizes. Por isso que os dois estavam batendo na porta dos vizinhos de Draco. Harry então atendeu a porta com muita cara de sono. Ainda estava de roupão, com os cabelos bagunçados e tinha um semblante fechado.

- Bom dia Harry - Fala Draco  
>- Algum problema Malfoy? - Pergunta Harry emburrado<br>- Sim - Responde simplesmente  
>- Então fala logo o que é que eu estou ocupado - Responde Harry<br>- Acho que preciso consertar um erro do passado - Fala Gina aparecendo na porta de Harry

Nesse momento Mione tambem aparece a porta usando um roupão.

- Bom dia Draco - Fala Mione - Finalmente decidiu voltar Gina?  
>- Sim - Responde Gina - Mas como sabia que eu voltaria?<br>- Palpite - Fala Mione - Harry, meu desejo ainda não passou - Fala Mione para o marido que fica vermelho  
>- Uou amor, desse jeito não vai sobrar Harry para contar historia - Fala Harry ainda corado<br>- Se quiser eu posso ajudar Harry - Se oferece Draco ja se preparando para ir buscar o que Mione quisesse comer  
>- Nem se atreva Malfoy - Fala Harry extremamente bravo<br>- Qual o problema Potter? - Pergunta Draco  
>- Eu não divido minha esposa - Fala Harry e bate a porta na cara de Draco<br>- Ué o que deu nele? - Pergunta Draco  
>- Não sei - Responde Gina.<p>

Eles batem na porta novamente. Harry abre, mas manda que eles voltem mais tarde. Ele tinha um desejo da esposa para saciar e bate a porta novamente.

- Acho melhor irmos ver seus pais - Fala Draco - Mais tarde conversamos com eles  
>- Certo, vamos - Responde Gina e os dois vão para a Toca.<p>

_**Não tenha medo**_  
><em><strong>Não tenha medo desse amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não faz sentido<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não faz sentido não mudar esse amor<strong>_

Encarar os Weasley´s foi mais facil do que eles imaginavam. Molly ficou muito feliz por ter a filha de volta. O problema foi contar que ela estava gravida. Quando isso aconteceu, quase que Draco sai morto da Toca. Só não aconteceu, pois Gina assumiu que ela foi quem seduziu o loiro. E ele prometeu que se casaria com a ruiva, para o alivio de Gina e de todos.  
>Um tempo depois deixaram a Toca e rumaram de volta ao apartamento de Harry e Mione. Lá Harry explicou a Draco qual era o tal desejo de Mione que só ele podia atender, Mione estava com desejo de fazer amor com Harry. O problema que ela quis isso durante a noite a inteira e ainda pela manhã o desejo não havia passado e quando Draco bateu a porta eles foram interrompidos. Draco deu risada do amigo, mas assumiu que gostaria que a ruiva tivesse um desejo daqueles. Parecia que a vida daquela turma estava finalmente voltando aos eixos, afinal os morenos aceitaram as desculpas dos Weasley´s e tudo voltou as boas.<p>

_**Você me faz, você me faz tão bem**_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você me faz, você me faz tão bem<strong>_

_Fim_


End file.
